


Мир причудливых чудес

by Katta_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Demon Hunters, Demons, Dimension Travel, Dreams, Fantasy, Half-Human, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Во время одной из атак демонов, сумеречного охотника Алека затягивает в другое измерение, где все выглядит слишком странным, включая встреченного под большим дубом Магнуса, мага, который носит черный цилиндр и забавы ради постоянно превращается в улыбающегося кота. Много лет назад, он попал в ту же ловушку, что и Алек.Решая помочь друг другу, они отправляются по дороге из желтого кирпича в столицу, где по словам Магнуса, смогут найти волшебные башмачки, которые перенесут их обратно в свой мир.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_My brain is scattered  
You can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter_

В старой, заброшенной танцевальной школе было так тихо, что шорох мелких камушков под подошвами ботинок Алека, казалось, отбивался от стен. Натянутая тетива лука скрипела, вторя напряжению внутри. Тошнотворно пахло гнилью Пустоши, и сердце отбивало глухие удары в груди.

Иззи, стоящая рядом еле слышно вздохнула. Ее плеть слабо звякнула как раз в тот момент, когда Алек пустил первую стрелу.

Мелькнувшая в просвете меж досок заколоченного окна тень приняла форму существа с полосатой, красно-зеленой кожей и тут же рассыпалась искрами, низвергнутая силой ангельского оружия.

Слишком легко. 

Алек нахмурился, резким движением вкладывая новую стрелу в лук. По спине между лопатками стекла капля пота.

Через секунду в воздухе раздался хлесткий удар, и второй демон вспыхнул огнем.

— Не подпускай так близко, Из! — предупредил Алек и, пустив стрелу, выхватил из ножен рукоять клинка серафима.

«Слишком легко», — снова кольнула мысль, и он сильнее сжал рукоять, вызывая покрытое рунами лезвие.

Удушающий запах стал сильнее, словно демоны уже стояли от них в десяти сантиметрах, но как сильно бы Алек не вглядывался, он не видел ни одной тени.

Выхватив стило, он активировал руну Проницательности и, подняв глаза к сводчатому потолку, тут же закричал, прикрывая собой сестру.

— Вниз, Иззи, вниз!

Стекла в окнах взорвались, осыпая все вокруг крошкой и обломками досок.

Сгруппировавшись, охотники откатились к стене, и посреди зала возник сотканный из черно-сизых теней демон с горящими глазами.

— Морфеус, — прошептала Иззи, сжала руку брата и тут же ее одернула, чувствуя липкую влагу под ладонью.

— А-а, сладкая кровь Лайтвудов. Когда-то ваш предок отправил меня прямиком в Пустошь, заставив собирать себя по кусочкам сотню лет, — прошипел демон. — Но с вами я быстро расправлюсь.

Пронизывающая ледяным игольчатым холодом волна ударила в охотников, и они схватились за виски, пытаясь избавиться от кошмарных картин, вставших перед внутренним взором.

— Эй, не так быстро, мерзавец, — из открывшегося позади демона портала выскочил Джейс и пронзил черный туман. Танцевальный зал озарила яркая вспышка, и Морфеус с криком исчез.

— Вовремя, — осипшая Изабель поднялась с колен.

— Я же говорил, вам не стоит ходить на вылазки без меня, — Джейс помог Алеку, который все еще держался за левый висок, встать и хлопнул по плечу, заставив брата шипеть от острой боли.

— Ты в норме?

— Порядок. Стеклом порезало, — зажмурившись, Алек провел стилом по исцеляющей руне и кивнул на портал. — Идем.

***

Вяло ковыряя ужин в тарелке, Алек смотрел прямо перед собой и морщил лоб.

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил севший рядом Джейс.

— Да… нет… не знаю, — он отложил вилку и потер глаза. — Иззи могла сегодня пострадать от моей невнимательности.

Джейс задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

— Изабель — взрослая девочка, но ты прав. Вы оба могли пострадать, — он оглядел своего парабатая внимательным взглядом. — Ты давно отдыхал?

— С тех пор, как половина института отправилась в Идрис по вызову Конклава, а вампиры устроили заварушку с оборотнями, — Алек закатил глаза, — чертовски мало.

— Значит, сегодня у тебя свободный вечер.

— Джейс, я не могу. Я глава института. Я должен…

— Ты должен выпить что-то крепче кофе и выспаться, Алек, пока усталость не сбила тебя с ног или того хуже, — брат улыбнулся. — Мы с Иззи справимся вдвоем.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Алек отер ладонями лицо. Он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым.

— Ладно, возможно, ты прав.

— Только не нарывайся на неприятности, ладно? — подошедшая Иззи, взлохматила его волосы и поцеловала в щеку.

Ничего не ответив, Алек покачал головой и вышел из столовой.

***

— Не уверен, что четвертая стопка текилы на голодный желудок была неприятностью, но лишней, она, явно, была, — сказал сам себе Алек, стоя на улице у Охотничьей Луны. Его слегка мутило, но утомленный разум, напитавшись алкоголем, опустел, и голова стала приятно легкой.

Коротко улыбнувшись, он вдохнул чуть влажный воздух полной грудью, зевнул, потягиваясь, и, мгновенно трезвея, встал в боевую позицию с мечом наизготовку. Запах подземной гнили опередил шипение демона.

— А вот и маленький, миленький Лайтвуд.

— Ты, — скрипнул зубами Алек, глядя на возникшего перед ним Морфеуса. — Не слишком ли быстро ты восстановился?

— Люди должны видеть кошмары, а значит, я должен существовать. Пока вокруг столько ужаса и насилия, меня не одолеть так просто.

— Посмотрим.

Сделав выпад и промазав, Алек крутанулся вокруг своей оси и снова резанул лишь воздух. Здания вокруг зашатались, и скрипучий смех прошел холодом по коже.

— Проверяй, что пьешь, маленький Лайтвуд. Хотя зачем тебе советы на будущее?

Ангельский клинок в руках Алека завибрировал, голову пронзила острая боль, много сильнее той, что он уже испытал сегодня в танцевальном зале. С трудом разлепив веки, он увидел открывшийся прямо под его ногами мощный портал.

Его долго крутило, мотало и швыряло в разные стороны, время потеряло свой счет. Легкие жгло, он не мог сделать вдох, и активировавшиеся разом руны по всему телу вызывали агонизирующую боль. Вывалившись из портальной воронки, он ударился головой о поросшие мхом камни и потерял сознание.


	2. Chapter 2

Черное чернее черного — таким казался Алеку мир в забытье. Он парил где-то высоко-высоко, дрейфовал в смоляных клубах, мягких, как вата. Ни звука, ни запаха. Что-то, опоясав поперек тела, тащило его на поверхность.Он не сопротивлялся, но и не мог ни податься навстречу, ни ухватить бестелесную, эфемерную руку, которую кто-то все тянул и тянул к его плечу.

«Давай же, симпатяга, останься со мной», — пробился, наконец, через мглу мягкий голос, и Алек распахнул глаза.

Все смешалось от переливов хрустальных треугольников, подвешенных на длинных разноцветных нитях к дубовой ветке у него над головой. Проморгавшись, он пошевелил руками и ногами, понимая, что тело совсем не затекло. Наоборот, не считая пустоты в сознании, Алек чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и совершенно здоровым. Пальцы нащупали шелковую ткань, и он сел, находясь в замешательстве.

Под ним была односпальная кровать с деревянной спинкой, застеленная роскошным постельным бельем. Ему даже неловко стало лежать на ней в повседневной одежде: заклепки на куртке оставили затяжки, а грубые ботинки запачкали искусную вышивку по низу пододеяльника.

Свесив ноги с кровати, Алек огляделся. Стило и сложенный ангельский клинок лежали в двух шагах на столе, больше подходящем гостиной какого-нибудь средневекового короля, а не чудной, неестественно изумрудной поляне с кроватью под дубом посередине.

Алек попробовал встать, но был остановлен тихим, мурчащим голосом, очень похожим на тот, что не дал ему окончательно провалиться за грань.

— Проснулся и сразу сбегаешь? Воспитанные юноши так не поступают.

— Что?

Виска коснулось что-то мягкое и пушистое.

— Еще и «что», — фыркнул голос, — Я не «что». Я «кто».

— Если ты покажешься, то я буду знать с кем говорю.

— Нетер-р-рпеливый, мне нр-р-равится, — мурлыкнули у уха, и не успел Алек ответить, как прямо перед ним возникла огромная, широко улыбающаяся кошачья голова. Блестящий черный нос ткнулся в кончик носа Алека, и он машинально вытер его тыльной стороной ладони.

— Привет, симпатяга.

— Эм, ну, привет, — ему показалось или кот иронично ухмыльнулся? — Так и… кто ты?

— Это так важно? — кошачья голова оплыла Алека по кругу и снова замерла перед носом. — Я вот знаю, кто ты, охотник. А ты не знаешь, кто я. Как удивителен этот мир, не правда ли? — улыбка стала шире, и голова стала цельным котом. — Меня зовут Магнус. А тебя?

— Алек, — он непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ. — Слушай, хм, спасибо. Это ведь ты меня вытянул, да?

— Ага, еще все ссадины и раны залечил, — кот кивнул и, сделав сальто, коснулся лапой его затылка. — Вот здесь была просто ужасная. Столько крови текло. Но мозг остался, — Магнус хихикнул, — не переживай. Чаю?

Пространство вокруг замерцало голубым, и спустя мгновение Алек уже сидел на стуле за круглым столом, и от чашки, стоящей перед ним, поднималась струйка пара. Ремни ножен стянули бедро, а внутренний карман куртки оттягивало стило.

— Кто говорит, что нет ничего лучше для успокоения нервов, чем чашечка чаю, на самом деле не пробовали настоящего чаю. Это как укол адреналина прямо в сердце. Окончательно прогонит из тебя всю дрему, — кот плавно опустился на стул и понюхал свою чашку, смешно дергая усами.

— Спасибо еще раз, — Алек сделал обжигающий глоток и почувствовал, как ему, на самом деле, становится лучше.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Магнус, а где мы? — спросил Алек.

— В мире чудес. То еще альтернативное пространство, — мурлыканье пропало из кошачьего голоса, сменяясь тихим рыком. — Уйму лет тут торчу. Так же как и тебя порталом забросили.

— И отсюда невозможно выйти? — напрягся Алек.

— Отчего же, — широкая улыбка вернулась на морду кота, и он отлевитировал Алеку румяный тост, намазанный малиновым джемом. — Если знать куда идти, всегда можно куда-нибудь прийти.

Алек принял угощение и, надкусив, прожевал, сильно хмурясь. Над его головой перезванивались хрустальные треугольники, что продолжали висеть на ветке дуба.

— Я знаю, куда мне идти, — сказал он.

— Тогда чего же мы сидим?! — воскликнул кот.

Вновь появилось голубое мерцание, только много гуще и ярче, чем до этого. Алек поднялся на ноги и вовремя, потому что стул под ним пропал, равно как и все остальное, включая кота.

Теперь на месте парившего в воздухе пушистика на земле твердо стоял юноша на полголовы ниже Алека: черные волосы украшали красные перья, темно-карие глаза, подведенные черным, лукаво глядели, а наряжен он был в шифоновую сорочку с вырезом почти до пояса облегающих узкие бедра брюк и мягкие сапоги.

— Вау, — Алек не так часто терял дар речи в своей жизни, но сейчас был именно тот момент.

— Ты же не думал, что тебя вылечил кот, в самом деле, — Магнус хмыкнул и, развернувшись на каблуках, направился куда-то сквозь кусты. — Давай, Алиса! Нас ждут дела!


End file.
